Talk:Author Authority/@comment-7050565-20170912225509/@comment-29564364-20170928110825
@DYBAD I'm not trying to force anyone to read through six paragraphs long comments or to sit through fifteen minutes long speeches. All I'm saying is those who are not willing to don't belong in an argument's audience. That's it. Imagine someone attending a two hours long debate, then leaving after only five minutes because they find it too long. See how ridiculous it sounds? That's my point: if you automatically skip all the walls of text you come across, that's find by me. But don't come back and complain about their length because you're clearly not part of their target audience. And of course, no one, including me, would defend pointless rambling. @Nekron2 "Well in case of omnipotence remember that actual real life gods are also listed as users like trimurti from hinduism and god from other religions as well not only fictional ones." None of the gods of any religion has been proven to exist, so I lump them together with fictional users. "Omnipotence is one power above all,the beings who you are calling as authors are also just fictional characters only just the way fictional omnipotents are." Authors may have the same powers as omnipotent characters, but their level of authority over fiction equals that of the writer's, overwriting everything else, even Omnipotence. "So no power defeats omnipotence." Omnipotence Embodiment and its variations beg to differ. "Besides if fetherine and tori bot are omnipotent why are they not listed as known users?" I'd say that it's because they are listed as users of Author Authority, which is a variation of Omnipotence Embodiment, not Omnipotence. "Well besides you are saying that fictional authors have the same power as a real life author but there is vast difference between a fictional and a real life author that the real life author creayed the fictional authors inthe first place and can manipulate them as he/she sees fit" Exactly! You're finally starting to catch on. "but on the other hand fictional authors cannot do so with the real life author" "If you still want to say that fictional authors are as powerful as real life authors then show me an instance wre a charecter jumped out of fiction and manipulated a real life author." OmFSM, stop asking for examples where a fictional character can affect a transfictional person because I never argued that they could and you would know that if you bothered to properly read my second premise: *"Fictional users of Author Authority have the same authority ''over the verse and characters depicted in the work of fiction they appear in as the transfictional author of said work of fiction." How many times will I have to repeat that in order for you to stop strawmanning my argument? You seem to consider reality and fiction to be on equal footing when in fact, the latter is well below the former. As a product of reality, fiction is entirely dependent upon it, which is why real people can directly affect fiction with mundane activities while fictional characters can't do the same to us. The simple act of thinking, dreaming, writing, drawing, singing, dancing, acting, etc. may be mundane to us, but characters inside the fictional worlds depicted by those actions would qualify their effects as beyond omnipotent (in authority, not in capability) reality warping by an Omnipotence Embodiment. Author Authority only replaces that "unknown force" by a character, but the source remains the same: us. "besides the third limitation of author authority itself states that multiple authors may contradict each other." Just like when multiple people work the same story in real life. "But nothing of that sort happened when Akirima toriyama was manpulating tori bot." I'd have to read which chapter that happened in before pronouncing myself about that particular case.